


Black Lace

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio loves it, Ignis is yet again the King of awful filthy ideas, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: If Noctis wasn't acting so funny during training Gladio wouldn't have to investigate. He certainly likes what he finds.





	Black Lace

Training has been awkward today. Noctis is carrying himself all wrong. When Gladio gets too frustrated to take the nonsense ‘_I’m fine_’s anymore he grabs Noctis and starts investigating.

Noctis struggles but eventually Gladio gets his shorts down far enough to see the frilly black panties.

“And what exactly are these?” Gladio supposes, grin feral.

Noctis tugs the lace a little higher up his hips and huffs like the spoilt brat he is.

“They’re for Ignis.” He reveals. “He made Prompto wear the white pair.”

“Fucking Specs,” Gladio chuckles grabbing fistfuls of Noctis ass and squeezing while the Prince resists blushing. “You look like a real princess in these, don’t you think?”

Noctis, flushed, tugs his T-shirt up to demonstrate—

Gladio purrs.

“That too?” He laughs, glancing over the thin bralette.

“Iggy said it would be improper not to wear a complete set of underwear,” Noctis murmurs.

“Iggy is filthy,” Gladio snorts, rubbing the Prince’s ass all the while. “Take your shirt off. Give me the full effect.”

“Gladio we’re—“ Noctis starts to argue red faced.

“Come on Princess, let me look,” Gladio chides.

“Iggy said not to take it off without him.” Noctis frets. Because getting caught is less frightening than Ignis’ wrath. 

“Then I won’t take it off.” Gladio promises, slapping that pert ass. “Come on Noct, show me.”

Sighing, swearing, Noctis shucks his shorts and shirt the rest of the way. Gladio whistles.

“Looks good on you, sexy.” Gladio purrs. Trust Ignis to give the Prince Lucian black and Prompto white. “Stay there, look cute for a second,” Gladio orders moving back to his gym bag.

“What are you doing?” Noctis whines, shifting feet and rubbing his thighs together.

Gladio whips his smart phone out of his bag and dials even as Noctis starts to bloom into a flustered panic as he realizes Gladio’s game.

“Gladio _don’t_—“ 

“Yes?” Ignis answers in Gladio’s ear. 

“Just looking at your latest project with the lads,” Gladio begins vaguely unsure where Ignis is and if it’s safe to talk. 

Ignis clears up his concerns pretty quick;

“They look magnificent in lace, don’t they?”

“Yeah,” Gladio grins. “Noct is worried you’ll be angry if I play around a little with your work.”

“Please, by all means, enjoy our Prince. He’s always so keen for cock it’s probably a mercy.” Ignis audibly smirks. Fucking pervert.

“See that’s what I thought,” Gladio agrees. “You want him put back together when I’m done?”

“Yes please,” Ignis answers. “But I wouldn’t mind If Noctis was, say...leaking your cum into those panties when I unwrap him tonight?”

Gladio smirks. “Read you loud and clear Specs. Thanks.”

“Have fun handsome,” Ignis encourages.

Phone down Gladio sits on the bench and beckons his flustered Prince. Noctis huffs but knows better than to argue. Gladio throws him across his lap and yanking the panties down around his knees puts one hand on the small of his back while the other strokes down the back of his legs. Noctis whines low. 

“Lube,” Gladio orders, patting his ass.

“I don’t—“

“Don’t lie,” Gladio warns. “I know how much crap you keep in the armiger. Lube, now.”

Noctis huffs but manifests a bottle of lubricant and hands it back, pouting.

“Acting like you’re too good for this,” Gladio chides smacking his ass hard enough to make him yelp. “You love this, you slut, don’t act so high and mighty. We both know you’re going to be moaning around me before too long.” 

“You’re such a pervert,” Noctis murmurs tensely, trying so hard not to moan or arch when Gladio eases a slick finger into his hole.

“Iggy finger you this morning?” Gladio supposes, ignoring his sass. Noctis is tightening up again but there’s a certain well used ease to his body Gladio recognizes. 

“A-a little,” Noctis admits, trying to bite back a little sound as Gladio adds a second finger and rocks then inside him.

“Must’ve liked it, you’re still ready to go,” Gladio teases.

“It’s—“ Noctis has the tone of an argument so Gladio thrusts deep into him and the Prince breaks into a mewl despite himself.

“You need a good hard cock before lunch, hmm Princess?” Gladio hums thoughtfully. “Feels like this tight little hole needs a cock.”

Noctis squirms on his fingers and Gladio can feel him getting hard and hot. Still when the Prince declines the opportunity to answer Gladio continues.

“Why don’t I lube up and you can sit in my lap, yeah?” He supposes curling his fingers.

Noctis moans, flexing and rocking back. He’s acting stubborn, like always, but his body seems to like it plenty so Gladio isn’t concerned.

“Yeah, I think that’s just what you need,” Gladio decides manhandling Noctis up and pulling him to straddle his thighs.

Noctis is perched, waiting, while Gladio pulls his cock out and lubes it up. Then, lining up, Gladio starts to ease him down slowly. Noctis moans, Gladio purrs, and they may be lithe little things but Prompto and Noctis always manage to take his cock like champions.

Noctis puts both hands on Gladio’s shoulders and starts to move slowly. Gladio’s hands on his hips shift him a little quicker—

“Gladio!” Noctis whines, gasping.

“You’ll adjust,” Gladio grunts, chasing the rub of that tight heat around his dick.

"S-someone could walk in.” Noctis huffs, letting Gladio bounce him in his lap.

“Then don’t go screaming.” Gladio grins wickedly.

Moaning, frustrated, Noctis buries his face in Gladio’s neck. Gladio squeezes his ass, tugging him down flush against his groin, coaxing a strangled sound to escape the Prince. Noctis’ fingers dig into his work out tee. Gladio pants, trying to school himself not to get too loud, and—

Noctis hand squirms between the pair of them looking for—

Gladio yanks his wrist away.

“Gladio!” Noctis hisses, whining.

“Oh no, nah-uh,” Gladio laughs, “just focus on me fucking you.”  
  
“I wanna cum,” Noctis moans, trying to yank his hand free even as Gladio grinds up into him.

Gladio shifts them, manipulating Noctis like a ragdoll, and pressing the Prince down into the bench pins both his hands over his head. Noctis’ legs wrap around his waist and Gladio never stops fucking him he just changes the angle. He can tell he’s hitting Noctis’ prostate now from how the Prince gets distracted by his own mewls.

“Gladio—” Noctis pleads.

“Almost there, Princess,” Gladio purrs.

“But I’m not—” Noctis tries to argue breathlessly. 

Gladio hushes him.

Noctis must sense he’s getting close because he starts to struggle. Gladio keeps him down, holding him still so he can fuck into him. Noctis whines, squirms, whimpers does everything but outright beg and pounding into him Gladio finds he quite likes the Prince fighting under him. Noctis isn’t genuinely distressed he’s just frustrated. He just senses he’s not going to get his own way.

“Gladio, please…” Noctis whimpers. “_I wanna cum._”

“Clench for me,” Gladio orders softly, bending him in half to bury himself deeper than ever.

Moaning Noctis constricts weakly around him and—

Gladio moans.

Oh yeah, that’s the stuff, slamming into that tight heat one last time Gladio starts to cum.

“Gladio!” Noctis whimpers, straining under him. “No fair!”

Gladio just laughs, rolling his hips to drag out the last few spasms of his cock in Noctis’ hole.

"Gladio,” Noctis snaps, “don’t you dare leave me like this.”

“Hmm…” Gladio eases out of him, making Noctis groan, and holding the Prince still a moment longer appreciates his cum leaking out of his tight ass. “Put your panties back on, Princess. Maybe Ignis will let you cum if you’re good?”

“Ugh!” Noctis hisses, easing to sit up and snatching the frilly lace panties off the floor. “Great, now I’m going to be wet all day.”

“Suits you,” Gladio grins, tucking his cock back into his pants.

“Gladio, please…?” Noctis tries another tactic, shoulders sagging. “I’m so hard…”

“Aw Princess,” Gladio purrs, stroking his cheek. “Tough shit.”

“Ugh!” Noctis slaps his hand away. “You’re the worst!”  
  
Gladio cackles.


End file.
